Vehicle seats may be used to secure a passenger in a vehicle. Some such seats may be configured for use with a small or adolescent passenger and may incorporate webs or straps to secure the seat to the vehicle, and likewise the passenger to the seat. To accommodate different vehicle configurations and/or passengers of variable sizes, straps may be designed with excess length to provide adjustability. When the seat is then secured to the vehicle, and the passenger is secured to the seat, the straps may be adjusted to a shorter effective length for a relatively snug fit. Such adjustability may be desirable in some instances to permit compatible use of the same seat with various fixed vehicle seats and/or variously sized passengers. Additionally, some such passenger seats may include various backing apparatuses or members. In some instances it may be desirable to minimize the side profile of such backing members. For instance, such a minimization of side profile may be desirable because less thickness may result in greater seating space and/or enhanced stowability when the seat is not in use. Thus, there is a need to provide a means for increasing usability of a passenger seat with passengers of variable sizes, as well as provide such a passenger seat that is readily stowable when not in use.
While a variety of stowable car seats have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.